


Lams Modern Day AU

by Fandomnetwork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnetwork/pseuds/Fandomnetwork
Summary: Alex is a writer and publishes a quarter of what he writes and writes a lot. John is his editor.Alex writes anything and everything, from stories to essay to speeches and he is one of the best at it. John judges everything he reads.Alex is too proud. John loses his job too often because he's too honest.





	Lams Modern Day AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone reading! 
> 
> I'm Tessa and this is the first and hopefully not last story I have posted on here. I might continue some of the ones I post on here and turn them into a complete story instead of a vignette if I do it won't be deleted from here but the story will be added as a separate book.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!

"John Laurens, it's a pleasure to meet you sir" John bowed, his hair tumbling onto his face. Alex bit back a smile and nodded. John stood back up, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton..." Alex said, his tone slightly flirtatious. He saw John's cheeks flood red, the man's freckles suddenly much more prominent than before. Alex smirked, offering the man his hand.

John looked at it, hesitantly, before shaking it. Alex's smirk softened slightly and he offered the man a seat as he reached towards his desk and pulled out a piece of his writing.

Alex turned towards the man and offered him the paper, silently. John looked at him, slightly confused.

"This is an essay that I recently been working and I personally think it's one of my best. I would like you to read it for me please" Alex said, leaning against his desk.

John glanced at him once more before looking back at the paper.

Alex waited patiently as the man read over his paper. He saw John set down the paper after a few moments and turned to look at him.

"Well?" Alex asked, his eyebrows raised, his demeanour extremely cocky.

"Well as persuasive as this essay is, it overuses words too much..." John said, looking back at the paper. Alex's eyes widen in disbelief and he finally turned to look at the man. "Not only that, the paragraph structure is quite poor and there a few typos here and there but overall, it's not bad for a first draft..." John looked back up at Alex, his eyes steady as he looked at the writer.

Alex was staring at him in disbelief, and his calm demeanour was flattering. It was clear to John that the man had only expected praise from the younger boy but John wasn't going to feed him fake compliments.

Alex stretched his hand towards the boy who handed him the paper back. Alex looked at it before glancing at John from over the paper.

"Well I think we are going to work great together Laurens," Alex said after a moment, his smile hidden behind the paper. John let out a silent sigh, glad that he wasn't going to be fired again.

Alex leant over his desk and grabbed a short stack of papers and handed them to John. John gave the man a small smile, before taking the papers and getting his things out of his bag. He saw Alex sit back down and start typing, from the corner of his eye and had to suppress a giddy laugh.

He finally had his job back.

———

John knocked on Alex's door rapidly. He had finally finished editing Alex's twelfth chapter this week and he was twenty seconds away from killing the man.

Alexander opened the door with an exhausted sigh.

"Laurens?" John's heart was racing. Alex looked far more beautiful than a man who had spent hours working on a book that's deadline was in six fucking months should. He was making John forget how exhausted he was. John swallowed.

"Y-Yeah..." He said, trying hard not to stare at Alex's partially revealed chest. Alex gave him a tired smile and pulled him inside.

"Why are you here, sir?" Alex asked him, his smile teasing. John blushed, his eyes trailing down Alex's body as he looked away.

"I-um-Book!" He squeaked, trying hard to cover his blush. Alex laughed, gently grabbing the printed papers from John's hand.

"Why didn't you just email them to me silly?"

John blushed slightly.

"Wifi is down and besides I needed to go over it with you anyway..."

"Oh, John..." Alex sighed, tying his hair back up. "Where would I be without you?"

John shrugged, his hands fidgeting. "Probably dying of dehydration..." John joked. He heard Alex let out a soft chuckle and a cup of coffee was being shoved into his hand. John sighed at it warmth as Alex smiled at him.

"Well I was working on the next chapter actually, would you like to see it while I read over the reviewed chapters?" Alex asked and John didn't know how to say no to him so he nodded.

Alex's face lit up as he led him to his office and offered him his computer. John felt strange sitting in Alex's chair, he felt like he was trespassing on the man's privacy but Alex only turned away from him and started reading his reviewed writing. John stared at the man's back for a few moments before looking back at Alex's computer.

The room was completely silent as the two men read, both too focused and tired to speak. The only sound in the room was the sipping of coffee and the eventual pattering of rain. Both the men looked at each other as they heard the rain. They stared at each other for a moment before shrugging and going back to reading. They could do nothing but hope that it stopped raining soon.

"I think this is mostly fine John but I don't want to change a few of the parts," Alex said, turning towards John. John looked at the paper and frowned.

"But Alexander you using such curt language, it only breaks the mood in these parts and otherwise the language overuse makes it too boring to read!" John exclaimed. He wasn't afraid of stating what he thought in front of Alex and he knew Alex appreciated it too.

"I think the repetition makes it more powerful John..."

"No, I don't think it does in this situation Alexander, it makes rather drawn out!"

Alex frowned at the paper again before sighing.

"It's impossible to argue against you, my dear Laurens" John flushed, coughing lightly as he choked on his coffee. Alex turned towards him in concern but John waved him away.

He looked up at Alex and smiled after a moment. Alex returned his smile.

"I think this chapter is pretty great so far Alexander..." John said. Alex's face lit up with a grin. It was rare for John to give a compliment that wasn't followed by a but.

The two men smiled at each other for a few moments before John looked away, unable to control his racing heart and flushed cheeks. He kept his eyes trained on his paper for a moment before risking a subtle glance at the boy.

Alex had a soft smile on his face. His eyes were crinkled and he was looking at John like he was the Kohinoor diamond.

"Is there something on me?" John asked, struggling to keep his voice steady. He saw Alex shrug before walking over to him.

"No, not really. You're just really beautiful" Alex suddenly flushed and John looked away, keeping his eyes on the soft rug under their legs.

"You're the one to talk..." John muttered under his breath, almost hoping that Alex wouldn't hear him but Alex did. John saw Alex's body tense up for a moment before he heard the soft thumping of Alex's feet on the ground.

John kept his eyes on his paper, his pen in his hand, and his body hunched over. He felt Alex's presence behind him, a warm hand on the back of his chair brushing gently against his back, sending shivers down his spine.

Alex had a sly yet shy smile on his face as he leant forward and ran his hands down John's freckled arm, swiftly grabbing the pen from him. John slowly turned to meet Alex's affectionate gaze with his own wide eyes.

Alex pulled John to his feet before gently pushing him against the desk. Alex's heart was racing fast and he was struggling to keep him confident demeanour intact and John's silence wasn't helping. A soft frown tugged on his lips as he moved his body away from John's.

"Are you alright, Laurens?" Alex asked, his bottom lip bitten red and worry tugging his heart. John turned his head up slightly and gave him a nervous smile.

"Mostly right," John whispered and it only increased the worry in Alex's heart. An icy shock ran through his veins and left him more insecure than ever. He tried not to wince and he gently turned John's face towards him.

"Laurens I will be honest with you..." Alex started, his eyes flitting across the room. "I want to kiss you...My feelings for you are beyond platonic and certainly not profess-" Alex's words died in his throat as he saw John's wide-eyed surprise. Alex pulled away from him completely and moved towards the window. He glanced out at the clouded sky and sighed. It was only increasing his anxiety.

The room was entirely silent other than the pattering of the rain against the ground and the roof. Alex's face was illuminated only by the street light from where he was slumped against the window, his face was carrying a wistful expression and there was a cloud of sadness and defeat surrounding the boy. John couldn't help but think that the boy looked much younger and much less sleep deprived this way.

"Mr Laurens I think it would be wise for you to leave..." Alex whispered and John froze. Alex never called him that. Not when they first met, not after and it hurt for Alex to suddenly turn so cold towards him. John clenched his hands and swallowed his fears, trying to ignore his racing heart.

"What if-" John started then stopped and cleared his throat. Alex turned towards his slightly. He looked so desperate and scared and John never wanted to see the man like that again. "What if I return your affections...What if I say that I have wanted to kiss you since the day I came into this room and reviewed your writing? What if I say I..."

John's throat was dry. He felt like all the water in his body had collected beneath his eyelids. He was a dam about to break but he had to finish his sentence because Alex still looked too scared and too vulnerable and too unlike himself.

John fell to his knees, and forced out a whisper "What if I said that I love you...?"

John was the one who was scared now. He had his eyes shut tight and he was lying in wait for Alex to say something but Alex remained silent, his feet frantic against the wooden floor as he rushed over to John and within seconds he had pulled John to his feet and was hugging him tightly.

John finally let out his tears, sobbing full force into Alex's shoulders, hands gripping Alex's body tight. And Alex wasn't any softer with him. He had a death grip on John's waist that was somehow also gentle and he was just holding his close to him.

Alex could feel John's pounding heart through his shirt and the warmth of John's body was spreading to him. The two just stood there hugging for what felt like an eternity and still didn't feel enough.

Alex let out a soft sound of protest as John moved away from his slightly but the noise drowned in his throat as he realised the boy's intentions.

John didn't smash his lips on Alex's instantly. Instead, he tilted his face, a sudden shyness overcoming his expression and admired Alex's face. He moved closer after a moment and gently kissed his cheek before leaving a soft trail of kisses down his face and to his jaw.

John nipped at Alex's jaw lightly, not worrying about the mark it could later leave. He moved his head slightly and kissed the corner of Alex's mouth once then kissed the other corner before finally kissing the man.

Alex let out a soft moan at the feeling of John's soft lips against his. The feeling was incredible. It sent a shiver down Alex's spine and left him ever so slightly kneeling. He moved the two men backwards, keeping their lips connected, and pinned John against his desk.

The kiss had started out sweet and innocent enough and was only meant to portray their love but now it was turning frantic.

Alex had John against his desk and was moving his lips against John's with more vigour and passionate than before. Alex heard John left out a soft moan against his lips and pushed himself even closer.

John was now sitting on the table, his legs spread and Alex between them. He moved his hands to Alex's ponytail and slowly tugged his hair free. He pulled on the dark strands of hair gently, evoking a moan from Alex. John smiled against Alex's lips, pecking him on the lips once before pulling away from him, an action that took all his willpower and left him drained.

Alex followed his lips once more, leaving gentle kisses against them over and over again until John was laughing slightly and pushing Alex away.

Alex gave him a cheesy grin before kissing the top of his head and pulling him into a deep embrace.

———

John tasted like bitter coffee and tears and it was somehow still the best thing Alex had tasted. He could smell still smell the bitter sweet smell of burnt coffee beans and pastries on John's skin.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I have also posted this on wattpad so I'm not posting someone else's work.
> 
> There was honestly going to be a part 2 but I can't man. Not yet. It's really cringy to read and kinda hard to edit so this is going to stay a one-shot for a pretty long time. 
> 
> Sorry if anyone was looking forward to it.


End file.
